Pokemon: The Next Generation TEASER!
by LiahLozzah
Summary: A promo thing of a story that'll come out round Christmas : Read before judging please? Basically, 20 years from now sort of thing, and the original cast are dotted around eg. Dawn is the Contest MC. Misty is this fabulous Water Gym leader, ect... R R


**Preview**

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"Charlie... no. I can't let you come with me, not here. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt, you're too important to me." He pulled her towards him, each hand on her shoulders vigorously, trying to snap her out of whatever crazed thought she had in her mind. She looked downward at their muddy shoes, from the months they had been travelling together. Then she looked across, up Mt. Coronet, seeing the height, the mist surrounding the top hiding his – their destination from view. Tears clouded her eyes, and Jake nervously let go, thinking he had hurt her.

"After everything we've been through this year, it just makes me think that anything that happens, no matter what, we'll still be together, walking the same dusty path we always have... fate wants that." Charlie murmured slowly, turning to face him with a look of pure determination. Jake laughed nervously.

"Charlie, you make it sound like we're a couple..." He chuckled, taking her shoulder in his clammy hand, hoping she didn't catch the unease in his voice.

"Jake, don't be silly." Charlie forced away the hurt in her voice. Now was not the time. "I just mean that... no matter what happens here today, if we make this happen... or if... this really is the end... I'm eternally grateful for everything you've taught me, and every day you've been by my side. I don't care if I ever beat Claire, or if I ever get to the grand festival. All I care about is that I still have you in my corner. Jake... you're the best friend I ever could have had... and... I won't let you do this alone."

"Ch... Charlotte..."

"You're also the only person who can get away with calling me Charlotte."

Jake cracked a smile.

"Charlotte Louise Davies... You're the only person who I would ever want with me up there... but I... don't think I..."

She continued to look at him, her soft auburn eyes locked in his sapphire, neither blinking, neither breaking contact, as the blood continued to trickle from the cut on Jake's cheek, and dripped onto his shirt.

"... I can't do this without you..."

* * *

"...I guess... you just aren't waking up..." The eight year old lowered his head in defeat, and fought back the tears furiously. He didn't cry. He never cried. He bent down slowly, looking at the little girls peacefully closed eyes, praying to whoever could hear that she would just open her eyes. He finally began to solemnly walk to the exit of the ghostly silent ward. He concentrated on his next move – calling his parents from the waiting room phone...

"Leaving already? I still don't know your name." He froze, and remained there for a moment, unmoving, like a deer caught in headlights. He slowly let himself turn around, and faced the girl that had feebly spoken, and suddenly finding himself looking straight at a shaking girl, who he had seconds ago been hovering over like a parent would, he gulped.

"... Are you... Okay?" he whispered, edging closer.

"... No..." She sighed wearily, and followed it by a throaty cough. He rushed back to her bedside, who took her frail hand in his, and she looked up at him, noticing the concerned, yet relieved face who watched over her carefully. "But I will be."

"Good." He wasn't convinced. She was very pale, and had symptoms of a bad flu – similar to one his mother had once. She ended up with something worse – but he couldn't pronounce the name very well. Pew-gnome-ee-yahh or something.

"What happened to me?" She whispered, clutching her hospital bed sheets sadly, only just realising where she was.

"I saw you unconscious in the forest. There was an Ursuring that had come down from Mt Silver or something, and he knocked you into the lake trying to protect a Teddyursa. I saw it happen from the other side of the lake, and got you out, and brought you here – Cherrygrove Hospital!"

"Cherrygrove... but I live in Newbar... yawn... Newbark Town..."

Jake smiled at her softly.

"You should sleep." He instructed gently, tucking her hair round her ear in a near motherly fashion, full of caring and protection. She smiled in a tired, yet mischievous fashion.

"When you tell me your name." She yawned lightly.

"I'm Jake. You?"

"Chha.. Charlotte..." She yawned again, and drifted into a deep sleep.

Jake smiled again. He could call his parents later.

* * *

"Jake?" She looked up at him hesitantly. "What are you trying to say?"

"The same thing I've tried to tell you since that day I first heard your voice, when you woke up in the Hospital." He gulped down the last of his pride, and just as he was about to say it, finally say those three words...

"CHARLOTTE!" A drawling, shrill voice caught them off guard. Claire was suddenly next to them in a blur of red and purple. She flung her arms around Jake as a greeting, and then retreated slowly, as if she was savouring the feeling. Turning neatly after, she patted Charlie on the head in the most patronizing way possible.

"Hi... Claire..." The blue-eyed trainer's teeth were ground together so tightly in frustration, he could barely speak.

"Charlotte DARRRLING! Have you registered for the contest yet?"

"Um... No... AH! I'll be right back!" Charlie squeaked, and ran in the direction of the hall.

"Ur... but... wait!" Jake tried to catch her, but she was long gone. He sighed, and slumped slightly.

"See ya later Jakey!" Claire cooed, skipping away.

"Charlie... come back... please... I... I love you..."

* * *

"JAKE!" Charlie's scream was enough to make his blood turn. He span round quickly, fast enouhgh to see that the explosion was enough to knock her from the edge of Spear Pillar. She had grabbed on, but she wouldn't last long. All his Pokemon were wiped out. He had only one shot at stopping the death of millions of people – and he had that same one shot to save Charlotte.

"Char-"

"TAKE IT DOWN JAKE!" She yelled out despite her knuckles were now white. Some of the ground her finger were gripped on gave away. "I'LL HOLD ON –DO IT!

"But Cha-"

"DO IT!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? These are just snippets from what I have planned, I hope I haven't given away too much plot... I might have, haha... Well, you still don't know what happens at the end, and all this happens way towards the big finale moment, so... who knows?**

**Aha, I'll be working on this over the summer and much longer following that, but let me know what you think? :D I'd like that. It'll be up round Christmas, as I want to get Killer Ex Girlfriend done and dusted first, but I have some planning ready, and I haveplanned the basic storyline too.**

**Review and let me know what you think?**

**Lots of Love**

**x**


End file.
